


Touch Me All Over!

by Yayume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayume/pseuds/Yayume
Summary: Asahi often pictured what it would be like to feel Daichi touching him especially in his late high school years when the hormones were messing with him anyway. It wasn’t until after he graduated and left for fashion school in Tokyo that he tried for the first time, that he let his mind wander just a bit too far...
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Touch Me All Over!

Asahi often pictured what it would be like to be close to Daichi even if it was just once, especially in his late high school years when the hormones were messing with him in full force. It wasn’t until after he graduated and left for fashion school in Tokyo that he tried for the first time, that he let his mind wander just a bit too far...

It was after a game or maybe just a match with the neighborhood league and Asahi was back in the locker room a towel around his neck to try and catch the sweat as it rolled down his neck. He turned his head as he heard the door open looking to see just who had come in. Asahi was midway through changing out of the uniform with his shirt removed showing off his bare chest but still in the shorts from the game.

“Asahi, there you are.” came a familiar voice from around the corner as a man with broad shoulders and short dark hair stepped from around the end of the lockers stepping closer to Asahi still sitting on the bench. “You looked great out there.” A hand reaches out to squeeze Asahi’s bare shoulder. It was a simple action but Asahi turned away to hide the blush on his cheeks. 

“Th-th-thanks, Daichi.” He somehow stuttered out as the simple compliment affected the ace probably more than it should. 

“Of course, Asahi, you are the ace after all. Everyone’s eyes are on you.” Asahi heard Daichi pause which was a bit unlike the captain. He was usually confident and spoke his mind. Daichi’s hand squeezed Asahi’s shoulder as it slowly moved down his fingers tracing over a few of Asahi’s arm muscles as Daichi’s hand pulled away. 

“Especially me...” Daichi continued at barely above a whisper as his breath tickled Asahi’s ear. Asahi shivered at the combination of it all. It was nothing and yet it was everything combined for Asahi.

“Dai-Daichi...” he said turning back to Daichi not caring about how badly he was blushing. “I—what do you mean especially you?” Asahi still wasn’t sure he’d heard Daichi’s words correctly and he needed the confirmation as a small warmth was beginning to stir in his groin.

“Exactly what I said, Asahi. C’mon don’t tell me that you didn’t hear me.” Daichi added as the expression on his face showed just slight disappointment as his lips pulled tighter together and eyes looked down. Then they looked up at Asahi a little smile in the corner of his lips. “Asahi, is it that hard to believe that I’ve always had my eyes on you?” Daichi reaches out a hand letting the back of his knuckles brush gently against Asahi’s cheek.

Asahi stands up from where he’s sitting at this touch and his back feels the cold metal of the lockers as he spins around to look at Daichi. The slightly shorter man still isn’t budging and remain close. This is what Asahi had always wanted, wasn’t it? Daichi to notice him and only him? He remained pressed up against the lockers as he saw Daichi step over the bench and if he came any closer their bodies would be touching.

Daichi reached out a hand resting it on Asahi’s abs causing the ace to immediately sigh as his body trembled. 

“Daichi...I...” was all Asahi to mouth before he felt the heat building even more in his groin just from Daichi’s touch. “Please...”

Daichi’s brows raised at the whine as a slow smirk crossed his lips. He slid his hand up from Asahi’s abs to rest right between both pecs. 

“‘Please’, what, Asahi? I need to know what it is you want from me.”

——————————————  
Asahi’s eyes flutter either open as the morning sun filtered through his bedroom window. He stirred stretching as he noticed that he’d woken up with a little bit of a problem...he was hard, harder than the normal morning hard on he was used to. He could he feel how badly he was already throbbing and he hadn’t even touched himself. He tried to ignore the need; his member crying out dying to be touched. That act just seemed so dirty to him that he’d somehow before calmed himself down enough to never have to do it before.

_"Could it be because I dreamt of Daichi this time?"_ He asked himself unable to get the images out of his head. When he closed his eyes the images immediately played behind them, making him only throb more with want.

Asahi was dressed much like in the dream scene with no shirt but his hair was completely down and instead of shorts, he’s only wearing his boxers.

Asahi closed his eyes again as his hand slowly traced over his abs and on up his chest with Daichi’s words echoing inside his ears.

‘I need to know what you want...’

Asahi’s hand slides over to one on his pecs squeezing it as his finger danced over his nipple. Asahi sighed at the touch on his nipple.

“Daichi, I...I want...want you to touch me...all over...I want to know...  
——————————————  
Daichi is there with him again and his back is pressed against the cold metal of the lockers. Daichi’s brows arch up in genuine curiosity at him followed by a smile.

“Asahi, you want me to touch you? Do you know how long I’ve waited to hear you say such things to me?” Daichi growled softly leaning in as he slid his hand over to one of Asahi’s pecs. Daichi’s big firm hand squeeze it as his thumb and pointer finger rolled Asahi’s nipple between them. Asahi immediately sucked in a sharp breath through his nose and let it out in a soft sigh.

“Daichi...” he whined as he could now clearly feel his member pressing up against his shorts despite the give they had. “I need more...” Asahi breathed trying for any friction on his needy member. Soon he found Daichi’s nice thick thigh between both of Asahi’s and he began to rub himself against it.  
——————————————  
Asahi rolled himself to being on all fours on his bed and without thinking he rolled up one on his pillows into a roll long ways and used his hands to steady it from moving. His hips moved rolling along the pillow as his mouth hung open slightly. The lust was clearly starting to take over...

“Daichi...Daichi...” was all Asahi could call out between breaths a bit higher pitched as his sighs were now turning into moans. He started to feel a bead of precum on his tip as it pressed against his boxers. 

“Daichi...please...touch me more...I need you...”  
________________________  
“You need me, Asahi?” Daichi whispers softly. “Exactly where do you need me. Feeling you grinding on my leg like this is so hot and you are so beautiful in the pleasure filled state I see you in.”

He pushes Asahi away slightly so that Asahi can no longer grind against his thigh. 

“Why are you in such hurry, Asahi? We can take our time. It’s just the two of us.” Daichi’s smile growing as he slowly slid his hand to rest on Asahi’s waistband. “Is it alright, I mean if I touch you below here? I know you asked for me to touch you more, but you didn’t specify where exactly.”

Asahi just nodded he tipped his head back as he felt Daichi’s hand slide below his waistband, palming his hard member. Daichi’s thumb rolls over Asahi tip feeling the bead or precum leaking from it and sighed.

“Asahi, you are nothing short of beautiful and I bet you will be even more beautiful when you come.”

Daichi whispered as he started to stroke Asahi’s shaft.  
________________________

Asahi was now laying with his back against his headboard as one hand was on his chest playing with one of his nipples again, while the other had now pushed its way past the waist of his boxers. He had started by moving his thumb over his tip immediately causing a moan to pass his lips. After teasing his tip until it was leaking precum, he slowly started to stroke himself in just the same way as Daichi was in the dream. As Daichi increased pace so did, Asahi with his own hand. 

“Dai—Daichi...I...I...fuck..I feel so good being like this with you.”  
________________________  
“Then show me just what you look like when you are truly at your peak of pleasure, Asahi. Come for me...”

Daichi leaned over to whisper in Asahi’s ear as he continued stroking along Asahi’s length feeling his hand slide over the shaft that is now slick and covered in precum.

Asahi was now moaning Daichi’s name loudly not caring who heard what they were doing in the locker room. He felt his cock throbbing ever so close to his release. Just when Daichi asked again for Asahi to cum for him, he came in a big long stream hitting himself on his chest, but most of it was on Daichi’s hand.  
_______________________  
“DAICHI....fuck...” he screamed as he came his toes curling and pressing in hard to the bed. Strings of cum got on his chest but a major of the mess remained on his hand.

He sat back against the headboard still breathing hard feeling rather conflicted. On one hand that felt amazing, but on the other, he just had gotten off to thinking about his best friends stroking him off. 

“What is wrong with me?” He whispered to himself and he walked himself to the bathroom to rinse himself off.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much this was just an Asahi wank drabble fic as he's pining for Daichi. I hoped that you all enjoyed reading it!


End file.
